


Treat You Right

by Wrappedbubble



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, Consensual, Dom!Even, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Did I Write This?, sub!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrappedbubble/pseuds/Wrappedbubble
Summary: Even was in charge.  There was no question about it.  The roll had evolved naturally; himself taking control, pushing Isak just the right way and just enough.  He knew just how to make his boy whimper and arch himself to meet him.  He knew just how to take his boy back down with a simple touch or a sentence whispered in his ear 'you know better than that angel'.  And the whimpering stopped.  The breaths became quiet.  Isak would settle his back down to the ground or the bed or against the wall and would wait patiently.  Sometimes Isak would whisper to him, just as Even pulled gently on his hair to lull him down into sleep.  He would breathe the words into Even's mouth 'promise me you'll always know what's best'.  And Even would kiss the words out of Isak's mouth and take them into his own, taste them on his tongue and swallow them down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even's POV
> 
> Short chapters instead of the slightly longer one shot that I had planned. I hope you stay tuned. 
> 
> I've never written real smut before and this is mainly scene setting but any kudos and comments would be cool...just please be nice!

Even was in charge. There was no question about it. The roll had evolved naturally; himself taking control, pushing Isak just the right way and just enough. He knew just how to make his boy whimper and arch himself to meet him. He knew just how to take his boy back down with a simple touch or a sentence whispered in his ear 'you know better than that angel'. And the whimpering stopped. The breaths became quiet. Isak would settle his back down to the ground or the bed or against the wall and would wait patiently. Sometimes Isak would whisper to him, just as Even pulled gently on his hair to lull him down into sleep. He would breathe the words into Even's mouth 'promise me you'll always know what's best'. And Even would kiss the words out of Isak's mouth and take them into his own, taste them on his tongue and swallow them down.

*

When the door shut, after the noise of Isak taking off his shoes and coat had stopped, as soon as his backpack hit the floor Even called out to him. 

"Come to the kitchen baby," smiling up at Isak as he entered the room. Even patted his hand to his own knee which Isak sat himself on straight away. The arrangement that he had come home to left him in no doubt at all. Even always kept his promise of knowing what was best. Even smiled and laughed softly as Isak pushed his face to Even's neck. "This boy is an angel," Even said to the man who was sat opposite them, a glass of strong looking liquor in one hand.

Even reached up to pet at Isak's curls where they tucked themselves around his ear. Taking Isak's chin between thumb and fingers he brought their mouths together, kissed him softly, the smallest sweep of tongue against tongue before he turned Isak's head to face their guest. 

"This is Martin," Even said.

"Hello Martin," Isak said, earning himself a kiss to his cheek for his prompt greeting. 

"He's going to join us this evening baby," Even said. "I wanted you to be with us while I go through the rules. You deserve this sweetheart, you're so good." Even let his fingers trail up and down Isak's thighs, dipping between them from time to time, marvelling at the control that he had instilled in his boy. 

"He's not hard?" Martin questioned, taking a sip from his glass and looking at where Even's hands wandered across Isak's lap. 

"He's a good boy," Even said with a shrug, then turning his attention to Isak. "It's ok baby, you can get hard. I think Martin would like to see that." Even dragged his fingertips up and down Isak's thighs again, watched with pride as Isak let himself go a fraction, let the control from Even claim his reactions as his length grew hard and trapped within his jeans.

"Oh he is good isn't he," Martin said.

"Thank you," Isak said, quietly. 

"We have rules," Even said, letting his fingers skim over the fabric above Isak's straining cock, tracing his outline, squeezing just a tiny amount. "You love our rules don't you angel?"

"Yes Even," Isak whispered. 

"Isak has his safewords and he will use them if he needs them. I expect, Martin, that you will listen to him. If he safewords you stop. You don't push your luck and carry on for even a second more. You don't push Isak." Isak saw Martin nod his head, a calm and confident expression on his face. "If Isak wants you to stop while he decides if he likes what you're doing he will say..."

"Traybake," Isak said instantly. 

"If he wants you to stop completely then he will say..."

"Microwave," Isak said. 

"If he had his mouth full and wants to stop while he decides if he wants to continue then he will click his fingers once," Isak clicked his fingers. "And if he wants you to stop completely then he will click them three times." Isak clicked his fingers three times.

"If he uses traybake or one click then give him a few seconds then you can carry on. So obviously he needs to have his hands or mouth free. You can't immobilise both together."

"Ok," Martin said. "That all sounds good to me. Is there anything else?"

"You and Isak will never be alone together," Even said. "I won't leave him alone with anyone." Even turned Isak to face him again and pulled at Isak's bottom lip with his thumb, opening his mouth so that he could lick into it, use his tongue to fuck up against Isak's own before pulling back. A soft sigh that ended with the quietest whimper dropped from Isak's lips. "Go and get ready baby,"

Even stood and picked up a bottle of bourbon from the worktop, raised eyebrows a question directed at Martin. 

"Thank you," Martin said, nudging his glass across the table for Even to top it up. 

"There's just one more thing," Even said, putting the bottle down and placing Martin's drink in front of him. "I meant what I said. That boy is an angel. He's fully submissive so it's up to you to treat him right. Don't ask him if something is ok because then he'll have to make that choice for you before you start. He'll be uncomfortable and upset. And I won't have him upset. He has given me his full trust and this is for him. Ok?"

*

Even and Martin finished their drinks, and had one more single measure while the background sound of the shower came and went from down the hall. Even trusted Isak. He knew that when he took Martin to their bedroom, Isak would be waiting patiently and ready. He had provided no instructions for Isak so he was pleased to find his boy on his knees, naked, his cock hard straining, aching for contact. 

"Eyes closed baby," Even murmured quietly, satisfied as he observed Isak's eyelids fluttering shut upon command. He knelt in front of Isak and pressed a small kiss to each eyelid. 

Martin moved past them, picking up a long silk scarf from the bed as he went before kneeling behind Isak, skittering his fingers down the bumps of Isak's spine until he reached around and took hold of both of Isak's wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even rubbed up and down Isak's chest a few more times as his breaths slowed, then he reached out and wiped a warm damp cloth across Isak's face. It smelled sweet, it felt soft. Isak sobbed a small gentle cry out. Even was amazing. Even knew everything. Even could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaks POV

Isak kept his eyes shut and let his mouth drop open. The feel of hands around his wrists pulling them together behind his back gave him the cue that he needed. He kept them held together whilst soft material trapped them tightly together. The familiar curl of want and need twisted deep in his core. Even knew what was best for him, he never had any cause to doubt that. 

"Try to move your hands," he heard. It was Martin's voice. Even had never told him to do that. He obeyed straight away, pulling at the knotted material and twisting his hands back and for to show that they were well bound. "Stop." He stopped and stayed still. The long trailing scarf ran down his back and he could feel the length of material being tucked between his legs where he was kneeling, could feel it being pulled in front of him and up slightly. The pressure that it caused around his balls pulled a low sigh from him. He tillted his head back at the feel of it, mouth opening further. Hands skimmed up his back and lips pressed to his neck, replaced by the hands. Even's hands. He knew their feel as they squeezed gently and then rested there. 

"My beautiful baby," he heard Even whisper in his ear, warm breath and up close to him. The hands that were on either side of his face belonged to Martin then. It was so much, all of their hands on him, for him. He felt Martin trace both of his thumbs across his mouth, once, twice, a third time and then he pushed his thumbs in, presssed down on Isak's tongue and pulled his mouth as open as he could. Isak panted into the motion, eyes kept closed all the while. With no time in between the motion, Martin removed his thumbs and pressed his cock into Isaks mouth. And of course Martin was wearing a condom, because Even always knew best and Isak could have cried with how that detail had been included just for him, just so that he wouldn't feel nervous or panicky or have to worry about a strangers skin in his mouth.

He took in as much as Martin gave him and as fast as he was given it, the hadns on his throat and on his face keeping him where he needed to be. 

"You're fucking beautiful Isak," he heard Martin say as Even responded by releasing Isak's throat to pull his fingers through Isak's curls. 

"What did I tell you," Even said. "He's amazing. You're amazing Isak."

"Fuck, your mouth is so hot," Martin said. "Look at me Isak, open your eyes." Isak complied instantly and looked up, hooded eyelids and fluttering thick eyelashes. "Fuck yes," he heard Martin groan out as he pushed in fully while Even held his hair and kept him there. Isak tried to breathe through his nose as he felt Martin's cock swell up before he came. Isak gagged around the feeling, around the press at the back of his throat, around the stillness of Even's immovable hands in his hair. His eyes watered and tears ran freely down his cheeks to mingle in with the dribble that was running down his chin. He adored that feeling, of being so free to let himself loose while his hands were so captured up. At the last of Martin's moans Isak felt the pull of the scarf up between his legs, the tug that Martin gave it and his hips stuttered forward. His head tipped back helped by Even who pulled him down, taking the weight off his knees and settling him on to his lap, safe and coughing and choking and drooling.

"Good boy, my good boy," Even said tyo him, nuzzling at his face, kissing across his wet cheeks and chin. "So fucking precious baby. You should close your eyes again." Isak shut his eyes and let his breathing return to normal. Even rubbed up and down Isak's chest a few more times as his breaths slowed, then he reached out and wiped a warm damp cloth across Isak's face. It smelled sweet, it felt soft. Isak sobbed a small gentle cry out. Even was amazing. Even knew everything. Even could do anything.

"He loves that feeling," he heard Even tell Martin. "Sometimes he can come just from having something in his throat."

"Hmmm," Martin hummed at that, and pulled on the scarf that had Isak's hands still trapped behind him. "Maybe no tonight." 

"No," Even said. "There's other things that we should be doing."


	3. Chapter 3

"Help him up," Even said to Martin. Isak felt their hands on him, supporting him up to a standing position, his own hands still trapped and unable up help him balance. He kept his eyes shut as he had been told to. 

Insistently, both pairs of hands pushed him backwards until the backs of his legs met the edge of the bed. They continued to push until he was forced down into sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Lie back," he heard Martin tell him. He immediately let himself drop backwards, the push of his tied up hands into his lower back sending a jolt of pure pleasure through him, deep and warm. He groaned out his satisfaction at that feeling. Trapped and waiting, eyes shut, anticipating everything in his own isolation.

Isak could feel hands, one on each knee, pushing and forcing them apart. 

"You look beautiful," he heard Martin say from between his legs. "You smell amazing. So fucking pretty." Isak was breathing harder, revelling in the praise which went straight to his cock and his lower tummy, twisting a coiling and urgent heat through his blood stream.

He was entirely incapable of holding in the whimper that left his mouth at the feeling of Martin nipping and sucking his way from Isak's left knee to his groin and then back down his right leg. 

"You sound perfect," Even muttered in his ear, making Isak jump a little at his unexpected closeness. "I love your little whines and whimpers baby boy, don't you dare stop now."

"Thank you," Isak choked out around a little sob at the feel of Martin running his tongue around his balls, then dipping and flicking his tongue across his hole.

"Tell me," Even said. "Tell me how that feels Isak."

Isak moaned and wriggled as Martin continued to lick at him. 

"It feels so hot," Isak gasped out. "It feels so wet. I... I"

"Push him harder," he heard Even telling Martin. Isak pushed up with his hips, flung his head back as his tongue breached, pressing into him tight and wet. "Talk to us, baby."

"It's...uh...I love being tongue fucked. Fuck...it's..." Isak gasped in a shaky breath. "It's so much, it's so much... it's..." Isak felt himself drop emotionally, hitting a floating void of nothing but how he felt. The words that he thought he was able to make turned to noises and stuttering upon his tongue. 

"You're in your head Isak," Even said.

"Ev, Even..." Isak gasped and flushed, the press of Martin's mouth pulling his attention down, the sound of Even pulling his attention up. He wanted to cry when he felt Martin's mouth leave him. 

"He's spaced out yeah?" Martin said. 

"Baby," Even whispered to him while Martin bent his head to press gently kisses to his inner thighs. "I need you to use your words ok?"

Isak shook his head, unable to articulate the need for someone to tether him back to the feelings he had been given. The space in his head was too big and he was flying free through it. 

"Give me a word Isak," Even told him, a little louder, a little more insistent. Isak tried, twisted his focus to the pinpoint of light that was Even's voice reaching across space to find him. 

"I'm yours Ev," he whispered out, arching up to try to find contact, to feel skin against his own. 

"My precious boy," Isak could hear the smile on Even's lips as he spoke. His eyes still shut, he felt rather than saw the movement of Even and Martin moving around one another. When Even spoke again it was from the floor, one of his hands curled around one is Isak's ankles as the other teased at his hole, wet from Martin's mouth and allowing Even to gently tease ever so slightly in and out, up and down.

"Show me that you can click your fingers in lying like that," Even said. Isak obeyed straight away, able to make the noise heard. "Angel boy," Even said, shifting his head further up Isak's legs to take his cock into his mouth. 

"Go back to your space sweetheart," Martin murmured in Isak's ear before bending to take Isak's nipple in his mouth, nipping gently and sucking bruises across his chest until he took the other nipple in his mouth, flicking over it with his tongue. Isak drifted back into his mind.

He felt one of Martin's hands creep up, fingers skittering up across his chest, over his throat to press a palm across his mouth. Isak groaned into the skin that pressed there, enough pressure that he couldn't get his tongue out to lick at Martin who continued to work at Isak's nipples in turn, only leaving one to reach across to the other. They were sore and aroused in turn, the line blurring between the two, a knife edge that Isak could barely balance on. 

Even moaned loud around his dick whilst his thumb teased at Isak's hole, pressure pressed on then left off. As Even sped up and flickered his tongue, Martin moved his hand just enough to pinch Isak's nose between his thumb and forefinger. His mind barely registered it until the burn in his throat and the ache inn his chest broke through into his head space. The focal point of Even in his mind burst into a firework of colour He shook his head back and for, choking beneath the insistent press of Martin's hand, who simply moved with him. The firework pattern in his mind coalesced; became one bright light as he felt his orgasm roar up from his very core, hitting into him like a solid wall as he howled beneath Martin's palm. Within the second that he came hard into Even's throat, Martin released his mouth and nose. The gasp of air that he greedily sucked in shot through him like a branding iron, pulling another orgasm from his wrecked body which he shouted and arched into, panting and ruined. Even didn't let up until Isak had finished, taking down everything that Isak had to give while Martin nipped at his throat gently while he came back down to be present in the room. 

He heard Martin move away from the bed as Even kissed his way up Isak's body. He kept his eyes shut while Even rolled him gently to one side to unbind his wrists. 

"You can open your eyes angel," Even whispered to him as he untied him. Isak blinked his way back to himself, curling back over and into the safe reassurance of Even's embrace. He pressed his face to Even's throat and inhaled the smell of him, letting it calm him as he trembled slightly and let tears of relief run from his eyes freely. 

"His after care is very important," he heard Even telling Martin. 

"He was perfect," Martin said to Even. Isak could hear the sound of movement, of Martin picking up clothes and dressing. "I'll leave you to take care of him."

"I'd see you out but I won't leave him like this," Even said. 

Isak let himself be pulled closer to Even, let himself be shushed and gently rocked while his hair was stroked over and over. He reached a hand up and pressed it to Even's cheek, who turned his head to press kisses on to Isak's palm. While ensuring that he always had one hand on Isak's skin at all times, Even pulled a blanket over them, covering them, cocooning them safely together. 

"You are so special Isak," Even whispered into Isak's hair and he missed his face and head all over. "You amaze me, you never cease to amaze me." Isak pressed closer, still unable to talk but nodding softly at the praise that Even was giving him. It meant the world to him. Even meant the world to him. And he meant the world to Even. 

"What would I do without you? What would I be without you?" Even breathed the words out gently into Isak's ear. Tilting his head up and away from Even's neck, eyes soft and lips searching, meeting their mouths together in a long and lazy kiss. 

"Sleep baby boy," Even told him. "I've got you."


End file.
